Changes Of The Heart
by CharmGirl15
Summary: Set a few weeks after Sins of the Father, Kailey and Ben are settling in to life at sanctuary but their relationship is about to change as they make the transition from brother and sister to friends and maybe something more. Please R
1. Default Chapter

_Set a few weeks after Sins of the Father, Kailey and Ben are settling in to life at sanctuary but their relationship is about to change as they make the transition from brother and sister to friends and maybe something more._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X but Ben and Kailey are Mine, All Mine **

Kailey blinked a few times and let her eyes adjust to the dim light of her bedroom. She looked around confused for a moment and then settled back down in comfort. She had been living a sanctuary for a few weeks now but every so often when she was just waking up she would forget, for the briefest moment, where she was. Then the memories would come flooding back about how she and Ben had been rescued by Mutant X, how they had discovered their own mutant abilities and how they had been welcomed in to Sanctuary as part of the family.

Kailey looked over at the alarm clock next to her bed. 6:30, it read. She didn't really like getting up this early but lately Ben had taken to hogging their shared bathroom in the mornings so she had decided to try waking up a little early so she could get to it first. The plan had worked yesterday so she had decided to continue it. Kailey yawned and through off the covers as she sat up slowly; she quietly stood up and slipped her feet into her slippers that Shalimar had given her. Padding softly towards the bathroom door she reached for the handle, but it wouldn't turn. She pulled on it a few more times before she realized it must be locked.

"What the…" Kailey said to herself as she pressed her ear up to the door and listened. The sound of running water could be heard coming from the other side. Anger struck Kailey as she realized that Ben had discovered her plan and gotten up even earlier than usual to mess it up. Kailey huffed angrily and stomped out of her room and towards the kitchen.

Shalimar and Emma were sitting at the breakfast table chatting. Shalimar liked to get up early and go for a run while the world was quiet but Emma wasn't normally up yet. She was busy telling Shalimar about how she couldn't sleep when Kailey stomped into the room and sat down with a thump at the table.

"Good morning sunshine," Shalimar smiled as she and Emma looked at Kailey's annoyed expression. "You don't seem like your normal cheerful self, something wrong?"

"I am going to kill Ben." Was all of a reply they got."

"Do you care to elaborate?" the feral asked, although she already knew the answer, she had heard Ben get up and start the shower when she walked by his room on her way in to changed after her run. Kailey sat up straighter and prepared to respond.

"He is always doing things that he knows are going to annoy me. Like yesterday I set my alarm extra early so I could have a shower before he got up because he always hogs the bathroom and then this morning I did the same thing and found out that he as beaten me too it, again! It's like he does it on purpose. I don't know what's up with him lately." She fumed.

Emma and Shalimar exchanged glances of amusement as Kailey went to the cupboard to get a bowl for some serial. They had all seen the way Ben and Kailey had been acting around each other the last week or so. When they first came to Mutant X the two were inseparable, Ben took on the older brother role (although they aren't really related) and was so protective of Kailey that he didn't want her out of his sight and Kailey was so timid that she was afraid of doing things on her own. But after the two had gotten a hang of their new abilities, Kailey especially started becoming a little more independent and Ben was beginning to realize that he didn't have to worry about her all the time. Their brother-sister relationship is changing to more of a close friendship and neither ones knows how to deal with it.

"I am sure he didn't do it on purpose." Emma said. Kailey tuned from the fridge and gave Emma a, "you've got to be kidding me," look. Then she poured milk on her cereal and came to sit down at the table with the two women.

"All I know is he's going to pay." Kailey said as she took a mouthful of Cheerios. She was thinking of ways she could get back at Ben when Jesse and Brennan entered the kitchen.

"Wow," said Emma with an exaggerated look of surprise on her face. "I never thought I'd see the day when Brennan Mulwray and Jesse Kilmartin were out of bed before the sun was up." Kailey got up to put her bowl in the sink and Brennan took her place at the table. Jesse went to pour himself a cup of coffee and stood against the counter.

"Well I would still be in bed but somebody woke me up slamming doors." Brennan said as he turned to look at Kailey with an eyebrow raised. She looked back at him with a guilty expression.

"Sorry Brennan, I didn't mean to wake you. Will you ever forgive me?" She replied giving Brennan her most guilty eyes and innocent smile." He chuckled lightly.

"I suppose, but tomorrow I am expecting not to be woken up before at least noon."

"No problem. Anyway I am going to get in a little practice in the dojo while I am waiting for a certain irritating bathroom hog to get out of the shower." Kailey stated as she walked off towards the living room.

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked as he took a seat at the table with the other three.

"Kailey's mad at Ben because she had planed to get up early and have a shower but Ben beat her to it." Shalimar answered.

"Those two are always fighting about something lately." Jesse commented.

"Yeah it's classic," Brennan smiled.

"What is?" Emma asked, confused.

"Boy likes girl, boy annoys girl to get her attention."

"Yeah, you would think that by now boys would have figured out that girls hate that." Shalimar smiled.

"I don't know guys; I still think you are wrong about them liking each other. I think it's just a little brother sister rivalry going on." Jesse said sipping his coffee.

"I am starting to agree with Brennan and Shalimar." Emma started in. "Whenever Ben is around Kailey, I get these intense feelings of confusion coming from him. Like he has feelings that he doesn't know what to do with."

"Well only time will tell." Jesse replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben had just finished his shower, he reached for his blue jeans and green long sleeved t-shirt to put on. As he was getting dressed he wondered if Kailey had gotten up yet and tried to get in the shower. He knew she was going to be mad at him for stealing the shower and in all honesty he wasn't sure why he had done it. He was doing a lot of stupid things around her lately but he just couldn't seem to help it. He towel dried his hair and left his room on his way to the kitchen in search of food. As he passed through the living room he stopped at the sight of Kailey in the dojo. She was still in her pajamas, a light blue tank top and blue and yellow plaid pajama pants. She was doing what looked like Tai Chi movements bending and swaying to silent music. The sight of her made his heart beat a little faster. He hadn't realized how much more focused she'd gotten. She must be practicing a lot. Just then Brennan and Jesse walked in to the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey man. What's up?" Brennan said as he and Jesse stopped to say hi. Brennan looked from Ben to Kailey and he noticed a slight flush creep up Ben's face.

"Oh, I was just waiting for Kailey to finish. I thought I'd apologize to her for stealing the shower this morning." Ben said quickly, trying to explain why he was watching her.

"She was pretty ticked at you." Jesse said with a chuckle.

"I'll bet," Ben replied glancing in her direction again. "Think she'll forgive me?"

"I am sure you'll work it out." Brennan smiled and he and Jesse continued on to where they were going. The conversation had caught Kailey's attention. Ben walked towards the dojo and picked up the towel lying on the stairs and handed it to Kailey. She took it but offered no thanks in return.

"Look I am just going to say it," Ben started, "I am sorry that I took the shower."

"It's not just about the shower. You seem to be deliberately annoying lately. Why?"

"I know I have been and I don't know why." That wasn't entirely true he did know why. Lately he'd been feeling things for her that he shouldn't be. She thought of him like a brother and he thought that by making her mad at him he might get mad a t her and not feel so strange when she was around. The only problem was he hated it when she was mad at him. "I think I am just messed up by everything that's happened." This made Kailey soften a little and she sat down and gestured for Ben to join her.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned. "We haven't really talked about your dad dying."

"I am fine really, just a little overwhelmed." Ben sighed.

"Well if you ever want to talk, about anything, I am here." She said looking him the eye, searching for some sign that things were okay. He smiled.

"Promise; but really I am okay."

"Good, then I won't have to feel guilty for beating you for stealing the shower." Kailey laughed as she playfully started to punch Ben.

"I surrender!" he yelled and through up his hands.

"And you won't steal the shower any more?" She challenged.

"Cross my heart." Ben crossed an x over his chest with his fingers. The two continued to laugh when Shalimar and Emma entered the room followed by Adam.

"Nice to see you two getting along," Adam said with a smile.

"Morning Adam, where have you been?" Kailey asked.

"In the lab, where else?" Shalimar answered, rolling her eyes and smiling. Just then Jesse and Brennan entered the room arguing about what kind of music was better.

"Good I am glad we're all here. I have something to tell you." Adam started.

"Oh, not another mission; even crime fighters need a day off every now and then." Shalimar wined playfully.

"Actually, I was going to suggest that we take the day and go to the beach, I hear it's supposed to be 97 degrees today."

"That sounds totally fun!" Kailey exclaimed. Everyone seemed to like this suggestion.

"Alright then everyone get your stuff." Adam said and everyone rushed off to their rooms

The group met back in the living room in thirty minutes. Kailey had on a yellow sundress and matching visor, Ben was wearing blue board shorts with orange stripes down the side and an orange t-shirt. Brennan had on his brown swim trunks and a white tank top and Jesse was wearing green shorts and a grey t-shirt. Brennan couldn't help but look over at Shalimar in her red bikini top and matching sarong, her strong abdominal muscles glistened because of the suntan lotion she was wearing. Shalimar didn't seem to notice Brennan staring at her as she took the picnic basket from Emma, who was wearing a black racer back bathing suit with cut off jean shorts over top, but Jesse noticed and gave Brennan a little nudge to bring him out of his stupor.

"Hey, what was that for?" Brennan asked pretending to be confused but Jesse just smiled.

"All right are we all ready to go?" Adam asked. He, of course, was wearing a dark grey suit with a black t-shirt underneath.

"Adam is that what you're wearing to the beach?" Kailey asked as they were heading towards the double helix.

Adam just smiled and said, "Unlike some people, I have no desire to expose my skin to harmful UV rays."

"Uh, sunscreen." Kailey said sarcastically and everyone laughed.

Once in the helix Ben, Jesse and Brennan started to make a bet about who could build the best sand castle.

"Winner does the other twos' chores for a week." Brennan proposed.

"You're on." Ben and Jesse both agreed.

"Who's going to be the judge?" Ben asked.

"I say we leave it to the lovely ladies." Jesse schmoozed as he turned to smile at the three girls in the back of the helix. They just rolled there eyes at the attempt at bribery.

"No fair, he's sucking up to the judges and we haven't even started yet." Brennan laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long to get to the beach; it was finding a place to park the helix that was a problem. They ended up parking on top of an abandoned building and walking to the beach. Once there Shalimar and Emma set out the beach towels while Kailey and Ben got out the food incase anyone wanted to eat. Brennan and Jesse looked about for the best spot to build their sand castles and Adam set up his Beach chair and watched out for everyone. Once everything was set up, the girls took a seat on their beach towels.

"Wow, I can't believe how warm it is and it's not even noon yet." Kailey said leaning back and shielding her eyes with her hand.

"Yeah, it's nice." Shalimar said. "I love this kind of weather."

"Me too," Kailey replied. She looked down the beach at all the people who had already gathered trying to escape the sun's heat by taking a dip in the cool ocean. There were lots of parents here with their kids playing in the shallows; a few groups of teenagers were showing off deeper in the water. There were a ton of jet skis and speed boats buzzing around further out. Just then Brennan and Jess came back from scouting out the beach and interrupted Kailey's daydreaming.

"So Ben you ready to start on our bet?" Brennan asked looking down at Ben.

"Sure. Hey want to help me?" he asked turning to Kailey.

"Actually I think I might stay here and try for a tan."

"Sounds like a good idea, mind if I join you?" Emma said as she stood up to take off her shorts.

"I think I'd like to tan too." Shalimar joined in, unwrapping her sarong to reveal the low cut red bikini bottom that tied on the side.

"Hey Brennan check out the view?" Jesse nudged Brennan to look as two beautiful women in bikinis walked by. But all Brennan was looking at was Shalimar. "This place has great scenery" Jesse smiled not taking his eyes of the ladies.

"It sure does, maybe I'll just stay here." Brennan stated as Shalimar lay down on her beach towel next to Emma's. Jesse turned back around and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, a bet's a bet. If you back out now you lose buddy." Jesse declared. Brennan looked back at Shalimar, let out an angry humph sound and started down the beach.

"Fine, you win but I better win this bet." Jesse and Ben both laughed as Brennan stomped down the beach in search of supplies. Ben was still laughing when he turned around to make sure Kailey didn't want to come but his laughter stopped dead when he say her stepping out if her sundress wearing a twp piece baby blue bathing suit with white flowers on it. The two pieces consisted of boy-shorts and a sports top, not the most revealing as bathing suits go but to Ben she might as well have been wearing nothing.

"Where did you get that?" He asked a little more angrily than he had intended.

"I got it when Shal and Emma took me shopping."

"Doesn't it look great!" Shalimar grinned.

"She didn't want to buy it but we made her try it on and it looked so good that she just had to get it." Emma explained excitedly.

"What's the matter? Do you not like it?" Kailey asked sounding self-conscious.

"No it looks fine." Ben said non-chalantly. He was trying hard not to sound angry because he new Kailey liked the suit. It wasn't even the suit that was making him angry; it did look good, really, really good. What was making him angry was that he wasn't the only one to notice, a group of guys their age who were playing beach volleyball a few yards away had also noticed and stopped to admire the site. He didn't like the thought of Kailey being ogled by a bunch of guys with overactive hormones. She on the other hand didn't even notice, it was one of the things he liked about her, that she wasn't aware of how pretty she was but right now he wished she were a little more modest.

"Are you sure you're okay, you keep staring at me."

"Oh, yeah, I ah, well I was just wondering if, won't you get cold?" Kailey gave him a queer look and then smiled, it's 97 degrees!

"Right, okay then I guess I am going to go build my sand castle." And with that he turned and walked away, not too far away though because he wanted to keep an eye on her. As she went to lie back down on her towel he silently kicked himself for liking that bathing suit so much.

Everyone was enjoying the relaxing day. Adam was watching his team like a caring father. He passed the time with a new book he was reading about pinpointing traits and linking them to a specific gene; Brennan, Jesse and Ben were busy adding sea shells and bottle cap decorations to their sand castles which were almost finished. Brennan had been happy that he found the perfect spot for his castle but he hadn't considered the fact that the tide was on its way in so he only had a bout an hour before his masterpiece would be washed out to sea. Shalimar, Kailey and Emma were still tanning however they had turned over. After about twenty minutes the girls were disturbed by a stray volleyball bouncing of Shalimar's back and landing in the sand beside Kailey's head. Kailey jumped up with a start as did Shalimar and Emma.

"Hey sorry about that." Said a boy about Ben's age as he came jogging over. "I hope it didn't hit you." He stopped a few feet from the girls and ran his hands through his sun bleached hair.

"No we're fine." Kailey smiled as she stood up to hand the ball back to the stranger. He didn't attempt to move closer so Kailey had to walk a couple of steps toward him so she could hand it back.

"Thanks." He replied taking the ball and tucking it under his arm. "I spend a lot of time at this beach and don't remember ever seeing you here before."

"Is it possible you just forgot? Lots of people come to this beach." Kailey smiled playfully.

"No, I think I'd remember you."

"Well actually I am new in town; this is my first visit to the beach."

"Well let me be the first to welcome you. My name is Chris." The boy said extending his free hand."

"Kailey." Kailey introduced herself and accepted his hand. Ben was working on the finishing touches of his sand castle when he spotted the exchange between Kailey and the stranger. He was trying hard to ignore it but he was fast losing his patience.

"_What is your problem?"_ He silently scolded himself. _"She's just taking!" _ But when this new guy reached over to brush sand off of Kailey's arm that was the last straw, Ben decided it was time he go introduce himself to Kailey's new friend. Mean while Shalimar and Emma were getting a kick out of watching Ben watch Kailey.

"Look at his face." Shalimar whispered to Emma.

"Yeah, he couldn't be more jealous if he tried." Emma giggled as she watched Ben become more and more frustrated, finally he got up and headed toward the duo that were busy talking.

"You know I don't think she has any idea that that kid is seriously flirting with her." Shalimar whispered.

"But it's obvious that Ben's aware."

Ben walked over to where Kailey was talking to Chris.

"So Kailey, who's your friend?" Ben tried to say as pleasantly as possible.

"Oh hey Ben, this is Chris he was telling me about how he is the captain of his school's volley ball team and about how they won state championships last year." Kailey replied gesturing towards Chris, who suddenly didn't look too happy to have potential competition around.

"Oh I see, he was trying to impress you with is athleticism is that it?" Ben said snidely.

"Excuse me?" Chris replied slightly offended.

"Is that your MO? Brag about how good a volleyball player you are, offer to take a girl on the tour of the beach and then you and your little buddies over there can take advantage of her." Ben was being accusatory now and he sounded very angry.

"Hey pal why don't you chill we were just taking."

"Don't give me that, I saw how you deliberately hit that ball over here so you could conveniently come get it and strike up a conversation. I know how your kind works."

"Look I don't need this." Chris stated angrily then turned to Kailey. "Maybe we can talk again sometime when your psycho body guard isn't around." Then he turned and left.

"Don't count on it, I'll always be around!" Ben yelled at his back as he walked away then he turned to face Kailey. "What a creep, don't worry you can thank me later for getting rid of him for you." Kailey was so shocked by Ben's outburst that she had remained speechless but now that she had a chance to talk she was furious.

"What is the matter with you!" She yelled. "First you can't stop doing things to annoy me around sanctuary and then to top it all off you won't even let me make any friends! What did I ever do to you to make to you act so hateful? I mean that was completely uncalled for, I never thought you could be that rude!"

"I was trying to protect you, that guy was a creep!"

"You never even meet him! Besides it's not up to you to protect me, I can take care of my self, I don't need a big brother any more!" and with that Kailey stomped off towards her towel leaving Ben looking genuinely hurt.

"I am going for a walk." Kailey told Shalimar, Adam and Emma who had witnessed the whole encounter, and she slipped on her sundress and sandals and headed off towards the wooded park area that surrounded the beach. Ben walked over to the others (Jesse and Brennan had come over when they heard the commotion) looking thoroughly depressed.

"What was that all about?" Jesse whispered to Emma in a confused tone.

"Ben got rid of a guy who was talking to Kailey and she didn't like it."

"Oh."

"Are you okay Ben?" Shalimar asked concerned as Ben flopped down on Kailey's recently vacant beach towel.

"Yeah I guess. I deserved what she said; I don't know what made me act like such a jerk to that guy it's just that the way he was talking to her made me so angry. I didn't expect her to get so mad."

"In all fairness I agree with you that that guy was a player and as for Kailey, she'll calm down eventually and then you guys can work it out." Shalimar reassured him.

"I don't know. I've never seen her like that before. I am tired of us fighting and then having to work it out, we never use to fight before and I wish we could go back to that."

"I think maybe you should go after her and get this resolved." Brennan jumped in.

"No way, I am the last person she wants to talk to right now."

"I agree with Brennan, you should go after her and talk this out before it gets any worse." Adam said.

Ben sighed. "Okay," he said and got up and headed in the direction Kailey had moments ago.

Once Ben was out of ear shoot Shalimar turned to Adam with a smirk.

"I so saw that coming."

"It's not funny Shal, Kailey was really mad at him." Emma said.

"Nah, Emma; fighting is what people who like each other do." Brennan shrugged and sat down by Shalimar. He was thinking back to all the little quarrels he and Shalimar have had.

"I don't know; that was pretty intense." Jesse said. Everyone just sat quietly for a moment.

"So who won the sand castle building contest anyway?" Shalimar asked looking over at the two remaining boys.

"Oh crap, my sand castle!" Brennan exclaimed. With all the commotion around him Brennan had completely forgotten about the impending tide and his nearly finished sand castle. He rushed off sown the beach followed by the others. When they got to where Brennan's castle was suppose to be, they came upon a blob of sand with a stick sticking out of the top with what looked like a leaf flag attached to it. The blob was getting smaller and smaller as wave after wave washed over it. Brennan was looking at his masterpiece as if he had just lost his puppy.

"Oh well, better luck next time." Shalimar smiled and patted Brennan's arm sympathetically. Jesse however was grinning widely.

"Well my sandcastle, which I ingeniously built above the tide line, is the only one that got finished so I guess that means I win. Don't worry though Brennan, I don't expect you to do my chores for me."

"Thanks man, that's nice of you."

"You and Ben can do them together being that he lost too." Everyone laughed, except Brennan who just shook his head at Jess.


	4. Chapter 4

Off in the woods Kailey had found a fallen log in a clearing that over looked the water. She was sitting there fuming when she sensed someone approaching. She quickly whipped her head around knowing who she would find and sure enough there was Ben looking sheepishly at her.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" she spat coldly.

"I thought we should talk about this before it is too late."

"I don't want to talk to you; I want to be by myself, is that too much to ask?" Kailey cried as she got up to leave. She headed into the woods and Ben followed her.

"Where do you think you're going? You shouldn't leave the trail you might get lost."

"Will you stop telling me what to do; I can take care of my self." Kailey said again as she walked deeper into the woods with Ben close behind her. "If you are so worried about being lost why are you still following me?"

"I want to explain what happened back there at the beach." Ben was finding it hard to keep up with her. "Will you just stop!"

"No, I don't know what you could possible say to explain your actions back there. You were a total jerk." Kailey yelled without turning or stopping.

"I know but…" Before Ben had a chance to finish his explanation he heard Kailey scream as they both fell into a deep hole and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Kailey struggled to open her eyes and when she did she was met with complete darkness. Kailey wasn't sure where she was but she knew she was lying on damp sandy ground and when she tried to move a sharp pain shot through her left side. It took her a few moments to register what had happened but soon it came back to her, she had been walking along in the woods and was concentrating so hard on ignoring Ben that she hadn't seen the deep pit that she now found herself in. _Oh m y god, Ben!_ Kailey thought franticly, had he fallen down her with her? Was he hurt? She had to find him. As her eyes adjusted to the minimal amount of lightin the hole she quickly glanced around for any signs of Ben but it was hard to make out any distinguishing shapes that were over a few feet away.

"Ben." She whispered. For some reason it seemed strange to make even the smallest amount of noise. "Ben are you there?" she said a bit louder. This time she heard a stained moan from somewhere a short distance in front of her. Kailey struggled to move towards the sound, the pain in her side slowly subsiding the further she crawled. Reaching out with her hands she felt around for anything human and called Ben's name again. A moan sounded closer to her and as she turned a little to her right her finger tips brushed what felt like hair. Upon further exploration she discovered that it was Ben, now that she was closer Kailey could see the outline of Ben's face. She gently rubbed his shoulder so as not to disturb any broken bones.

"Ben wake up. Are you all right?" Kailey asked softly. Ben stirred a little and his eyes fluttered open. He found himself met with the same darkness that Kailey had first encountered.

"Kailey? Where are you? What happened?" He reached out his hand and Kailey took it in her own.

"I am here; we fell in some kind of hole. Do you think you can move?" Ben tried to sit up but when he did burning pan shot through his chest and left angle and he let out a loud cry.

"What's wrong?" Kailey asked stricken with panic.

"It's my ankle and my chest, it hurts to breath." Ben cringed at the effort it took to talk The movement had caused him to breath heavily but it was better now that he was sitting with his back against the wall.

"You might have cracked a rib in the fall and broken you ankle." Kailey said coming to sit beside him. Kailey took a moment to look around their surroundings now that her eyes had fully adjusted to the light. The pit they were in looked like it might have been a well at sometime. It was probably about ten feet wide and the walls were made of neatly placed stone, some of which had fallen down and decayed away. The remaining stones were covered in mud and moss with plant roots growing out between the cracks. Kailey looked up to see if she could see the opening to the well but she could only see the faintest light above her. It was like seeing the outline of the moon behind many dark layers of cloud.

"We must be pretty far down, I can barley see the light from the top of the well." Kailey commented to Ben.

"Yeah I don't know how we are going to get out of here. Did you try your com ring?"

"Not yet." Kailey was still not use to having the device that kept her in constant contact with her friends. Sometimes she almost forgot it wasn't just another piece of jewelry. Kailey lifted her finger to her lips and tried contacting Adam.

"Adam, are you there, it's Kailey." Nothing. "Shal, Emma, can anyone hear me?" Still no one answered. "It must have been damaged in the fall." Kailey said turning to Ben. Ben tried his but he too didn't get a response.

"Yeah, mine's down too." He sighed.

"What are we going to do? Do you think you can use your super speed to get us out of here? You could probably build up enough momentum to reach the top."

"I can't, not with my ankle the way it is. What about your telekinesis? Couldn't you lift me to the top and I could call for help, we weren't that far away from the trail, someone would hear me."

"I can't lift things that big such a long distance away from myself yet." Kailey sighed helplessly.

"Then I guess we're stuck here together until the gang comes looking for us."

"I hope they hurry."


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the beach Shalimar was getting worried that Kailey and Ben hadn't come back yet from their little talk.

"It's been an hour Adam, I think we should go look for them." Shalimar stated anxiously.

"What, are you afraid Kailey might have beaten Ben up?" Brennan smirked. Shalimar shot him a dirty look.

"They had a lot to talk about." Adam assured Shalimar but at the same time he looked at his watch. "We'll give them another twenty minutes and then we'll go look fro them Okay?"

"Fine," Shalimar conceded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, now that we're trapped down here, it might be a good time to for me to explain my actions to you because you can't run away from me." Ben started with Kailey. He shifted his weight and grimaced at the pain of moving. Kailey had been so worried about the Ben's injuries she hadn't had time to remember that she was mad at him but now that he mentioned it the anger over the incident returned.

"You can say whatever you want but nothing can excuse your behavior."

"I realize that and I am not trying to excuse it, it was wrong plain and simple but I would like to explain it." Ben pleaded.

"Go ahead if you think you can." Kailey allowed but was none too egger to here what he had to say.

"Ever since we joined Mutant X, I feel like we've grown apart. You've become so much more independent, I am afraid that you don't need me any more."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? You said yourself that you don't need a big brother anymore."

"Yeah, I don't need a big brother but I still need you, in fact I need you more than ever. The only reason I have been doing so much on my own was because I thought that you thought of me as a burden, a little sister who you always have to look after. I wanted you to be able to take some time for yourself; you've spent enough of your life taking care of me." Ben smiled.

"Wow, we really do need to talk more. Kailey, I did use to think of you as my little sister and I will always want to protect you but not just for that reason. If you only knew how…" He almost let slip the feeling he'd been having for her lately.

"If I only knew what?" She questioned.

"Well, the reason I got mad at that Chris guy for talking to you was partially because I wanted to protect you but even more than that it was because.." he hesitated.

"Because of what Ben? You can tell me." Kailey pleaded.

"Because I was jealous." There he had said it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, it's been twenty minutes Adam, can we go look for them now?" Shalimar stopped the pacing she had taken up ten minutes before.

"Yes, Now I am starting to worry too. Did you try their com rings?" Adam asked standing up. Shalimar tried to contact both Ben and Kailey but had no success.

"Okay they headed in the direction of the woods, probably to walk the nature trail. Shalimar and Brennan, you two come with me to follow the trail and see if it leads us to them and Jesse, you and Emma fly the double helix over head in stealth mode and see if you see anything from up there." Adam directed and pointed his finger to the sky. Everyone headed out. Adam, Shalimar and Brennan hurried down the path in the direction the kids had taken and after walking a good distance they came upon a clearing that over looked the ocean, the same one that Ben had found Kailey at. As they neared it Shalimar caught a whiff of Kailey's sent and stopped walking.

"They were here." Shalimar said as she smelled the air trying to figure out which direction the two had gone.

"Can you tell how long ago?" Adam asked as Brennan looked on curiously.

"The sent is pretty weak, I say an hour ago maybe longer. I knew we should have come after them sooner."

"Don't get too worked up yet, they may have stopped to enjoy the view and then kept going." Brennan said trying to reassure her but deep down he didn't believe his own words. Shalimar was still concentrating on the direction that the sent led.

"I think they went this way." Shalimar said as she headed deeper into the woods with Adam and Brennan close behind.

"Are you sure? It's not like them to leave the path?" Brennan asked.

"Trust me they definitely came this way, I am picking up on both their scents." Just as Shalimar said that, the wind picked up and carried both Ben and Kailey's scent with it, the group had to stop.

"Damn it!" Shalimar growled. "I've lost the scent." Her eyes turned feral as she tried to look for any visual signs of where they went but came up empty. When the trio had thought the trail had gone cold Emma's voice floated over their coms.

"You guys, Jesse and I spotted what looks like an old well not far from where you are now, it could be that Kailey and Ben fell down there when they were walking."

"Good work Emma." Adam praised.

"What are the coordinates?" Brennan asked as he put his watch in compass mode.

"Um, 15 degrees north, 2 degrees west of your location," Emma answered. Just then Jesse's voice took the place of Emma's.

"Yeah Adam, I think we might have a problem, I've been using the Helix's computer systems to estimate the depth of the well and it's pretty deep, if they really are down there I don't think we have the equipment to get them." Adam furrowed his brow and Brennan and Shalimar looked concerned.

"We'll have to deal with that when we get there and see if that is in fact where they are. You too park the Helix and meet us at the well got it?"

"Sure then Adam," Jesse responded.

"We'd better hurry, if this well is as deep as Jesse said, they could be seriously hurt." Shalimar said and the three headed off in the direction that the coordinates led.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean you were jealous?" Kailey questioned Ben. "What possible reason could have had to be jealous of some guy I hardly even knew?"

Ben considered how he was going to explain this. After a few minutes he just decided to come straight out and say what he felt.

"I was jealous of how easy it was for him, to smile with you and laugh with you and flirt with you."

"He wasn't flirting!" Ben gave a Kailey a look that she could see even in the dim light.

"Okay so he might have been flirting a little."

"I like you Kailey, a lot, I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh your kind heart and your strong will."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I was ashamed; this is not how a brother is supposed to feel about his sister."

"But you're not my brother and I am not your sister." Kailey said leaning closer to him.

"Do you hate me?" He asked looking up at her, bringing their faces closer.

"Of course not Ben, you mean everything to me; if I ever lost you I don't know what I'd do." For the first time Kailey was seeing Ben in a new way, not as a brother and maybe not even as a friend. All she wanted at that moment was to kiss him and take away all his guilt. She might even have done it if a voice from far above her hadn't broken their spell.

"Ben, Kailey; are you down there?" Kailey could have sworn she had heard Shalimar call her name.

"Did you hear that?" Kailey asked Ben as she pulled way from him and stood up. Her legs were stiff from kneeling for so long.

"No I didn't hear anything. What was it?"

"Shalimar, calling our name." Kailey cupped her hands and hollered towards the opening above her. "Shalimar we're here!"

Up on the surface Shalimar was the only one who heard Kailey's reply. Her feral hearing gave her the advantage.

"It's Kailey, she said they're down there. Are you okay?" Shal called back. After a few minutes she heard another reply.

"I am fine. Ben's hurt!" Just then Emma and Jesse showed up.

"Are they down there?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Kailey said she's okay but Ben's hurt." Shalimar answered. Emma looked down into the dark hole and was flooded with Ben's emotions. Despair, and love were mixed in with intense physical pain.

"Are you all right Em?" Brennan asked offering a steadying hand.

"Yeah but Ben's not; he's hurt pretty bad. I don't think he could be moved even if we had a rope long enough to rich them."

"How are we going to get them out?" Jesse asked turning to Adam.

"I don't know." Adam thought for a moment. "Kailey can't use her telekinesis over suck a long distance but she might be able to teleport herself and Ben up here without having to move him too much."

"But Kailey hasn't used her teleporting ability yet." Shalimar said.

"Now's a good a time as any. And Emma, you can give her a mental boost to help her focus."

"I'll try my best." Emma agreed. Shalimar called down to Kailey and explained the plan.

"Ben they want me to teleport, I don't think I can do it."

"Yes you can, you can do anything you want to. At least try, I don't know about you but the bottom of a well is not where I want to spend the rest of my life." Kailey sighed deeply and called up to Shalimar.

"She's ready." Shalimar informed Emma. Emma closed her eyes and focused on her connection with Kailey.

Kailey felt Emma connect with her. _You can do it Kailey, I am here to help you. _Kailey heard Emma's thoughts in her head as if she had actually spoken to her. Kailey nodded to the silent voice and closed her eyes, visualizing the top of the hole. She concentrated with all her might on taking herself and Ben out of the well but it didn't work.

"I can't do it!" Kailey cried. _You can, just stay focused; focus on Ben, he needs help and you are the only one who can help him._ Ben reached out and held Kailey's hand.

"Keep trying, you can do it."

Kailey closed her eyes again and felt Emma's strength guiding her. This time instead of focusing on the destination she focused on Ben and the help he needed. As she did a sensation of weightlessness overcame her and she felt as though she was floating. As quickly as the feeling came, it passed and when Kailey opened her eyes she saw the smiling faces of Shalimar, Emma, Jesse and Brennan. Adam was looking over Ben who was lying beside her. Kailey wobbled slightly, not used teleporting, and Brennan and Shalimar steadied her.

"Whoa there, that was some trick you just pulled." Shalimar smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without Emma's help." Kailey said.

"Nah, I just gave encouragement. The rest was all you."

"Is Ben going to be okay?" Kailey asked Adam.

"He's got a broken rib and a fractured ankle but those things can be fixed. I think he'll be just fine. Why don't you two help me get Ben to the Double Felix?" Adam said looking at Brennan and Jesse. The boys helped Ben along and Emma and Shalimar followed with Kailey.

"So Kailey, you guys got spend a lot of time alone in the well, did you and Ben resolve your issues?" Shalimar asked coyly. Kailey blushed at the memory of her and Ben's almost kiss.

"Yeah, we resolved a few things." Kailey smiled and walked a head to catch up with Ben.

"She's not telling us something isn't she?" Shalimar asked Emma.

"Yeah, she's hiding something alright." Emma smiled.

"I say we tickle torture her later."

"Definitely."


	9. Chapter 9

Sanctuary a few days later…

Ben was getting use to hobbling around on his crutches but he was glad he wasn't going to need them after a few days. Right now he was about to knock on Kailey's door but she opened it when his hand was in mid air.

"Oh, Hi," Kailey said surprised. As she entered the hall and closed the door.

"Hi, I was wondering if you have a few minutes to talk." Ben asked.

"Yeah, that would great."

"About what happened in the well..."

"I know, you were in pain and we were both stressed, we can totally forget about what we said."

"No, I meant what I said."

"Really? That's great because so did I." Kailey sighed in relief. "I was afraid you were going to say it was a mistake and we have to go back to the way things were."

"What I wanted to discuss was continuing where we left off."

"What do mean?" Kailey asked confused but she soon figured it out when Ben leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised at first but soon found her leaning into him in returned.

Little did the two know that they were being watched by the other four members of Mutant X from another room.

"Awe, that's so cute!" Emma smiled.

"You owe me 20 bucks Jesse." Brennan said holding his hand out to Jesse who reluctantly slapped a 20 into it.

"You guys, I am appalled." Shalimar exclaimed.

"You're just made because we didn't ask you to join the bet." Brennan teased.

"Darn straight!" Shalimar laughed. The group left the two newcomers alone. Emma and Shal went to work out together and Jesse and Brennan went to play basket ball. As Brennan was leaving, he glanced back over shoulder at Kailey and Ben who were now smiling and talking and he hoped that someday he would have the courage Ben had to tell the woman he loved about his feelings.


End file.
